grimadventuresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy
Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy (también conocida como Las Macabras Aventuras o simplemente como Billy y Mandy) es una serie animada de Cartoon Network creada por Maxwell Atoms en el año 2000. Fue estrenada en junio de 2003 como una serie derivada de Demonio Con Carne y Compañía y finalizada en noviembre del 2007. Sinopsis thumb|right|230px|Los personajes principales de la serie. La serie cuenta las diversas aventuras de dos niños: el idiota, optimista, y repulsivo Billy y su amiga, la oscura, cínica, y despiadada Mandy. La vida de ambos recordaría a la de cualquier otro niño de sus edades, salvo por una pequeña diferencia: tienen como inseparable amigo a la Muerte, conocido como Calavera. Este se ve obligado a convivir con ellos para siempre tras perder una ridícula apuesta que decidiría la vida de Don Bigotes, el hámster de Billy. A partir de entonces, Calavera es forzado a convivir con ellos en la ciudad de Endsville, compartiendo con ellos los típicos problemas de la vida diaria: escuela, amigos, viajes a lugares sobrenaturales, o la defensa del vecindario ante la amenaza de varios seres del Submundo. Datos de la serie Historia En el año 2001, la primera temporada de Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy fue emitida como parte de otra producción llamada Demonio Con Carne y Compañía, un programa del que también formaba parte la serie Demonio Con Carne. Pero la gran aceptación de los personajes provocó que en el año 2003, se apostara por crear su propia serie, en la que se entrelazan situaciones aparentemente inusuales y un humor sorprendente. El resultado fue una serie que desmitifica el miedo a la muerte y que la convierte en un elemento más de nuestra realidad diaria. La serie contó con una serie de cómics, cortos, videojuegos, y dos películas directas para televisión: La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco y La Ira de la Araña Reina, conviertiéndose en una de las series más longevas de Cartoon Network. Fue una de las cinco series que participaron en el evento realizado en el año 2007 ¿Hay Alien en Cartoon? con el especial Billy y Mandy se Burlan de la Luna. La serie terminó en noviembre de 2007, siendo el episodio especial The Grim Adventures of the KND el último episodio de la serie. La serie ganó una de sus tres nominaciones a los premios Annie y sus dos nominaciones a los Emmy. Por otra parte, la serie también fue nominada una vez para los Golden Reel y para los Daytime Emmy. thumb|230px|right|[[Billy en una imagen promocional de la campaña "Basta de Bullying".]] Tras su finalización, en el año 2008 se realizó una película derivada/secuela de Billy y Mandy: Super Puño, además de que la serie de cómics continuó con otros ocho títulos publicados en los números de Cartoon Network Block Party, cinco de ellos publicados tras el estreno de Super Puño. Por otra parte, en el territorio hispanoamericano, varios personajes de la serie fueron en el año 2011 la imagen del movimiento de Cartoon Network "Basta de Bullying". Elementos La serie contiene varios elementos recurrentes. Un ejemplo son diversas referencias o parodias de diferentes obras como Harry Potter, saga parodiada en varios episodios centrados en Nigel Planter, o las novelas de Lovecraft, cuyas criaturas como Cthulu o Yog-Sothoth hacen apariciones en la serie. Personajes reales como Lord Byron o Richard Simmons son caricaturizados en la serie, e incluso apariciones de personajes de diferentes series de Cartoon Network, como Código: KND, las series de Hanna-Barbera, o Demonio Con Carne, cuyos personajes principales suelen hacer apariciones recurrentes en la serie. thumb|''«Verlo, oírlo y borrarlo»''. Una de las frases de [[Mandy.]] Por otro lado, en algunos episodios, Billy, Mandy y Calavera rompen la cuarta pared al ser conscientes de la audiencia o algunos subtítulos, mencionando o viendo su propia serie, o simplemente metiéndose con el guionista del episodio. Sin embargo, el mayor ejemplo de rotura de la cuarta pared es al comienzo de los episodios, donde Mandy se coloca delante de un fondo negro y se dirige al espectador mencionando diferentes mensajes que en algunos casos llegan a tener un tono filosófico. Continuidad No suele haber continuidad entre los episodios, lo que permite la destrucción o la alteración del universo o incluso de los personajes tanto recurrentes como principales. En otras ocasiones, los episodios terminan dejando complejas situaciones sin resolver, las cuales desaparecen de modo que no afectan a episodios posteriores. Sin embargo, esta aleatoriedad en las tramas es parte del humor de la serie. A pesar de ello, hay algunas excepciones a la habitual falta de continuidad, pues los personajes son conscientes de los eventos de episodios pasados a pesar de que su final no pareciera resolverse o incluso parecer no canónico. Normalmente se mencionan antiguos eventos cuando reaparece algún personaje antiguo, siendo el Coco el ejemplo más destacable al mencionarse eventos de El Gamberro Hombre del Saco en sus posteriores apariciones. Otro ejemplo es el de Thromnambular, quien a pesar de que su trama en Huesos de Deseos fuera borrada de la historia, es recordado en episodios posteriores. Música Aparte de la banda sonora original y las canciones propias de la serie, todo ello compuesto inicialmente por Guy Moon y posteriormemte por Gregory Hinde y Drew Neumann, algunos episodios cuentan con temas de bandas musicales. thumb|180px|left|[[Purple Filth cantando Darkness.]] El cantante y compositor Voltaire grabó el tema ¡CEREBROS! originalmente para el episodio La Pequeña Tienda de los Horrores, y el tema Dueño y Señor para la película La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco, incluyendo posteriormente ambos temas en sus propios recopilatorios. Por otra parte, el primer tema mencionado puede escucharse en el videojuego durante el combate contra el Meteoro Comecerebros. En el episodio Concurso de Bandas, Calavera y el resto de los miembros de Purple Filth canta la canción Darkness, compuesta originalmente por David Ivy de la banda SPF 1000, quien vendió los derechos de la canción a la serie. Por otra parte, este tema también puede escucharse en el videojuego durante los créditos finales. En el episodio especial Billy y Mandy Salvan la Navidad se puede escuchar durante los créditos finales la canción Round and Round, compuesta originalmente por la banda Ratt. En La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco, aparte del ya mencionado tema de Voltaire Dueño y Señor, la canción Boogie Wonderland compuesta originalmente por la banda Earth, Wind & Fire puede escucharse durante los créditos finales. Secuencias de créditos Cabecera de la serie thumb|180px|Firma de [[Maxwell Atoms.]] Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy ha tenido en total dos cabeceras. Durante la segunda temporada, la cual fue en realidad la primera en estrenarse tras la separación de Demonio Con Carne y Compañía, tuvo exactamente la misma cabecera de la serie original, cambiando el título Grim & Evil por el de Billy & Mandy. La tercera temporada ya estrenó la cabecera actual y que se emitiría en las reemisiones de las dos temporadas anteriores. Comienza con una imagen en verde y negro de la ciudad de Endsville. En la imagen pueden destacarse el portón, las casas de Billy y Mandy, y la rojiza Central Nuclear. Tras ello, del cielo aparece la espiral que ya aparecía en la cabecera de Demonio Con Carne y Compañía mientras que desde el centro de la espiral va acercándose una llama con la cara de Calavera riéndose. Las siguientes escenas hacen referencia al episodio Encuentro con Calavera, mostrando a Billy y a Mandy como esqueletos, después con sus órganos, y finalmente con su piel y ropas, tal y como les pasó cuando llegaron al Limbo. Durante estas secuencias pueden verse escenas de varios episodios: * Reconstrucción de Billy: Terror del Caballero Negro, Mandy la Despiadada y Un Bichito Agradable. * Reconstrucción de Mandy: Bola de Gallina Z, Un Bichito Agradable, Mandy la Despiadada, Loca de Amor y La Hermana Calavera. Tras las escenas de la reconstrucción de los cuerpos de Billy y Mandy, aparecen las poses que Billy, Mandy y Calavera realizan para combatir contra Nergal en el episodio Amor Escrito al Revés. A continuación se muestran los diferentes personajes de la serie divididos en dos partes, los del Plano Mortal y los del Submundo, a su vez divididos en tres filas mientras que detrás de ellos pueden verse más escenas de la serie. Plano Mortal * Escenas de fondo: Un Bichito Agradable, Creando Caos y Escuela de Magia de Toadblatt. * 1ª fila de personajes: Hombre desconocido, Atrocia, Mindy, Hoss Delgado, Dingus McDoogan, Pollo desconocido, Malaria, General Cicatriz, Paloma. * 2ª fila de personajes: Harold, Gladys, Phil, Claire, Pud'n. * 3ª fila de personajes: Señor Abrazos, Irwin, Sperg, Saliva, Batidos. Submundo * Escenas de fondo: Concurso de Bandas, Calavera Enamorado y Educando a Calavera. * 1ª fila de personajes: Zombi desconocido, Jack Linterna, Cráneo desconocido, Bruja desconocida, Criatura desconocida, Lord Dolor. * 2ª fila de personajes: Sombrero Calamar, Jeff, Eris, Guardián del Anillo, Nueva Mandy. * 3ª fila de personajes: Diablillo, Nergal Hijo, Nergal, Nergalino. Las siguientes escenas son una secuencia de un cementerio donde los zombis alzan las manos desde sus tumbas bajo tierra, secuencia seguida del logo de la serie y por último, de la firma de Maxwell Atoms, la cual desaparece en la oscuridad. Cierres de la serie Existen cuatro tipos de créditos finales en la serie, siendo solo tres las originarias de la versión original de la serie mientras que la cuarta se hizo para la versión española. thumb|left|180px|Logo de Cartoon Network Studios. El primer tipo de cierre se emitió solo con el episodio Encuentro con Calavera el día de su estreno. Se trata de una serie de tres diferentes fondos coloridos semejantes a la introducción del episodio, siendo uno de ellos el mismo que aparece en el propio título. Durante el cierre puede oirse una música distinta a la que se oiría en cierres posteriores tanto de Billy y Mandy como de Demonio Con Carne y Compañía. Algo interesante es que, al final del cierre, aparece el logo de la compañía Hanna-Barbera con el rostro de Calavera en él. Este cierre no sería visto en más de una década hasta una reemisión en 2012. El segundo tipo de cierre se trata de un fondo distorsionado de color verde y rojo mientras suena el tema musical del cierre. A lo largo del cierre pueden verse durante un tiempo tres cartas del tarot de Billy y Mandy. Al final de los créditos finales de la serie, suena la voz de Maxwell Atoms diciendo algo a la inversa. Cuando la frase se invierte se puede escuchar: «No, no, this is the end of the show. You're watching it backwards!» («No, no, esto es el final de la serie. ¡Lo estás viendo al revés!»). El tercer tipo de cierre se trata de una escena ocurrida después de los acontecimientos del episodio que se acaba de emitir mientras se ven los créditos. Este tipo de cierre solo aparece en algunos episodios a partir de la tercera temporada de la serie. El cuarto tipo de cierre se hizo para las emisiones de España de la serie en Cartoon Network. Este tipo de cierre tiene la pantalla partida en dos. En la parte izquierda de la pantalla puede verse el primer tipo de cierre, con la diferencia de que la frase de Maxwell Atoms no se escucha. En la parte derecha pueden verse escenas de algunos episodios de la serie, los cuales son: Billy y Mandy: Noche de Halloween, Bola de Gallina Z, La Noche Trágica de Calavera, Un Bichito Agradable, Loca de Amor y Concurso de Bandas. Excepto en el primer cierre mencionado, tras los créditos finales, aparece el logo de Cartoon Network Studios con Calavera tratando de decapitar a Billy y Mandy, pero estos lo esquivan agachando las cabezas y volviéndolas a sacar, sorprendiendo a la Muerte. Varios * La risa de Calavera que suena al principio de la cabecera fue eliminada en la versión española hasta la tercera temporada. * Durante la cabecera aparecen los personajes de la serie divididos en los del Plano Mortal y los del Submundo. Curiosamente, Jack, Jeff y Nueva Mandy nacieron en el Plano Mortal, pero están en la parte del Submundo. * En las lápidas que hay en el cementerio aparecido al final de la cabecera están inscritos los títulos Evil Con Carne, Time Squad, y Robot Jones, haciendo alusión al final de dichas series. * La banda sonora de la serie cambia de la primera a la segunda temporada, el cambio más notable es la música de las introducciones de los episodios. Esto fue debido a la marcha de Guy Moon y la entrada de Gregory Hinde y Drew Neumann. * A lo largo de la serie, la animación cambiaba. Un ejemplo es que durante la tercera y la cuarta temporada, se solían distinguir las uñas de las manos de los personajes. Otro ejemplo es en las temporadas finales, en las que aparecían ciertos elementos con un toque tridimensional. Galería Archivo:Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy (Logo español).png|Logo español de la serie Archivo:Billy y Mandy (título original).png|Logo original de la serie Archivo:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy.png|Imagen promocional Archivo:Poster de Billy y Mandy.png|Póster promocional Archivo:Calavera tira de Billy y Mandy (Moderno).png|El trío protagonista Archivo:Logo Hanna-Barbera.png|Logo de Hanna-Barbera Videos thumb|left|200px Ver también * Primera temporada: Episodios - Personajes * Segunda temporada: Episodios - Personajes * Tercera temporada: Episodios - Personajes * Cuarta temporada: Episodios - Personajes * Quinta temporada: Episodios - Personajes * Sexta temporada: Episodios - Personajes * Séptima temporada: Episodios - Personajes En otros idiomas * Alemán: Die gruseligen Abenteuer von Billy und Mandy * Árabe: بيلي وماندي * Búlgaro: Мрачните приключения на Били и Манди * Chino: 愛酷一族 * Danés: Grumme eventyr med Billy og Mandy * Finlandés: Billy ja Mandyn harhaiset seikkailut * Francés: Billy et Mandy, aventuriers de l'au-delà * Griego: Οι Grim περιπέτειες του Billy και του Mandy * Hebreo: ההרפתקאות של בילי ומנדי * Hindi (primer doblaje): Billy Mandy Aur Life Mein Haddi * Hindi (segundo doblaje): Haddi Mera Buddy * Hispanoamericano: Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Húngaro: Billy és Mandy kalandjai a kaszással * Inglés: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Italiano: Le tenebrose avventure di Billy e Mandy * Japonés: ビリー&マンディ * Neerlandés: De Grimmige Avonturen van Billy en Mandy * Noruego: Skumle eventyr med Billy og Randi * Polaco: Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy * Portugués brasileño: As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy * Portugués europeo (primer doblaje): As Aventuras Horripilantes do Beto e da Mena * Portugués europeo (segundo doblaje): As Aventuras Assustadoras de Billy e Mandy * Rumano: Negrele aventuri ale lui Billy și Mandy * Ruso: Ужасные приключения Билли и Мэнди * Serbio: Sablasne pustolovine Bilija i Mandi * Sueco: Grymma sagor med Billy & Mandy * Tailandés: การผจญภัยของบิลลี่และแมนดี้ Enlaces de interés * Página oficial * [http://www.filmaffinity.com/es/film497798.html Ficha de la serie en Filmaffinity] * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0292800/ Ficha en IMDB] en:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Categoría:Series